


Kleine

by Keiriiverse



Series: Gunnar/Gipsy [7]
Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, M/M, Trench being a mommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiriiverse/pseuds/Keiriiverse
Summary: Guess who's got a new family?





	Kleine

**Author's Note:**

> C'mon, Trench and Yang were so dating at the end of EXP3. ;p

"You have a kid?"

Gunnar looked wide eyed at his former boyfriend and the three month old baby girl in his arms. Yang held his baby, named Rosa Bai Yang-Mauser, as his now husband Trench was away talking with Barney.

"Yes. I have a child. Why is that surprise?"

"And she's..." Gunnar pointed at Trench.

"Yes. And mine."

"So are you the mom?" Gunnar felt like he was in some weird romcom movie right now.

"Actually, Trench is mother. His DNA become egg for the embryo."

Yang could hear the gears in Gunnars head strain from sheer confusion.

"What he means is that their daughter is their daughter. Totally, genetically, absolutely." Gipsy said as she approached the two of them and pressed a cold beer to Gunnars aching head. 

"They asked a female friend of theirs to carry the baby and used one of her eggs. See, you can take the DNA out of the egg and replace it with one of theirs. Isn't that right?" she asked Yang, who nodded.

"So anyway, the baby was conceived naturally in a woman's womb, but with with Trench and Yang's DNA all the way. So the poor kid is Austrian/Chinese?" Gipsy giggled.

"Yes." Yang smiled lopsidedly. "She going to have interesting childhood." Yang bounced the little girl on his knee and spoke Chinese to her in a sing song tone.

"And she has one hell of a pedigree." said Trench as he came over to his lover and child. Yang handed off the baby to his technical mother. 

Barney smiled as he watched his one time lover and old team mate smile and speak German to the little girl, who laughed and made grabby hands at her mother.

"She's the light of my life. I never thought I'd ever be a parent. Let alone a mother." 

Trench was serious about his role as a parent. He even made a rule to never smoke around the baby. Barney thought Trench would cut off his leg before cutting back on the cigars.

"She's gonna be a heart breaker when she's grown up." Barney smiled and wiggled his finger at little Rosa, making her grab at it.

Gunnar watched the happy little family and sighed. He knew better though. He was far too unstable to be a parent. Gipsy had made the same decision long ago.

"Hey Gunnar?" Yang asked, breaking the Swede from his thoughts. "Trench and I are going on vacation soon. Would you want to watch Rosa for us?"

Gipsy and Gunnar looked at Yang like he was crazy. "You want us to watch your baby?" Gipsy asked.

"Yes. We know you don't want baby of your own, but Trench and me trust you with ours. So, you want to or not?"

Gunnar held Gipsys hand and squeezed it gently. "We'd be honored."


End file.
